


Sappy Anniversary

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, first year anniversary, lots of hand holding, they are sappy your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: “You wanna share the thoughts you’re lost in?” Chikara asks teasingly, one thumb rubbing over the back of Daichi’s hand.“Just thinking about how proud I am of you,” Daichi admits, squeezing his hand, pleased to see a bloom of rose dust across the bridge of Chikara’s nose.“Don’t be sappy,” Chikara mumbles, averting his eyes.“Says the man who not only planned a one-year anniversary dinner not only just at the restaurant but the very booth we started our relationship in.”
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi
Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sappy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> Happy Belated Valentine's Day Enno!

The sun has barely set as Daichi walks into the restaurant. He pauses, looking around, and sees Chikara waving to him. Indicating to the hostess he’s found his party, Daichi makes his way to a back corner booth that he doubts will ever fade from his memory. 

“I’m surprised you managed to snag this one,” he notes as he lays a quick kiss to Chikara’s forehead, adding as he pulls back to sit down, “happy anniversary.” 

“Happy anniversary and, of course, I did. Called ahead and asked Hisashi to hold it for me.”

“I didn’t know they did that here,” Daichi remarks, pulling off his scarf to lay on the seat beside him. 

“They don’t, he just did me a favor.” Chikara reaches across the table, taking Daichi’s hand in both of his. “This is the spot it began, how could we sit anywhere else?” 

Daichi feels his cheeks getting pinker by the moment under the adoration in Chikara’s eyes. For someone who used to be so unsure of himself, he certainly has grown quite confident over the years. Daichi’s happy for him, and not just because he reaps the benefits of a confident, assured boyfriend. It’s because he knows, none better, how down and out Chikara got on himself all those years ago and the fight he went through with himself to come out on top of his doubts. 

“You wanna share the thoughts you’re lost in?” Chikara asks teasingly, one thumb rubbing over the back of Daichi’s hand. 

“Just thinking about how proud I am of you,” Daichi admits, squeezing his hand, pleased to see a bloom of rose dust across the bridge of Chikara’s nose.

“Don’t be sappy,” Chikara mumbles, averting his eyes. 

“Says the man who not only planned a one-year anniversary dinner not only just at the restaurant but the very booth we started our relationship in.” He squeezes Chikara’s hand again, waits until he’s looking at him and smiles, warm and open. 

A cleared throat has them jumping, both turning their heads to find Hisashi with menus in his hands and an exasperated look on his face, though if one were to look close enough, they’d find a fondness in his eyes looking at these two. “Ugh, you’re so sappy, it’s disgusting.” Then he smiles as he hands the menus over, filling water glasses and tacking on, “But congratulations on one year. Can’t believe it’s already been that long.” 

“It certainly goes fast,” Daichi agrees. He doesn’t look at the menu, just takes Chikara’s out of his hand, earning a hum of curiosity. “We’ll have the unadon and miso soup.” He hands the menus to Hisashi but his eyes are on Chikara, watching the dawning of remembrance spread across his face. 

“Uh, sure, coming right up,” Hisashi says, muttering under his breath about saps. 

“ _Now_ who’s the sappy one? And so domineering, Sawamura-san, ordering for me like that.” Chikara tries for scolding but can’t keep a happy note out of his voice. 

It makes Daichi smile wider. “I just figured if we’re walking down memory lane, we might as well taste it, too.” 

Chikara hums, reaching across the table to take Daichi’s hand again. Their eyes meet and i’s like a wealth of words pour out between them without either of them opening their mouths. 

Before long, their food arrives and they relinquish hold of one another to dig in. Daichi’s in the middle of chewing a delicious piece of meat when Chikara says, “You know, if I could go back in time and tell first-year me that I would end up with the handsome second year who stole my attention and then my heart, I would laugh in my own face.” 

Daichi chuckles, hooking his foot around the back of Chikara’s ankle. “I laugh at myself all the time for how much of a blockhead I was about it all.”

“You _were_ a bit dense,” Chikara agrees with a grin, “but you got there in the end.” 

Hisashi arrives again with a bottle of wine and some chocolates. 

“I don’t remember this happening the night we got together,” Chikara teases. 

“It wasn’t me,” Daichi puts in, just as confused. 

“It’s from all of us. To you both. Happy anniversary,” Hisashi says, setting the items down. 

“All of you?” Chikara asks, picking up the bottle to examine it, his eyes widening slightly when he reads the label. 

“The Tanakas, Yuu, Asahi, Suga, Kazuhito, and me.” Hisashi winks. “Best enjoyed at home, I think.” Then he walks away, whistling quietly. 

Daichi looks at Chikara, who looks at him and they both start laughing quietly. “It’s nice to know they love us,” Daichi says through his laughter. 

“I do have a gift for you,” Chikara says as they stand, pulling on their jackets and scarves. “It’s at my place, though. I wanted to give it to you in private.” He snickers at Daichi’s widened eyes. “It’s nothing like that, although that’s not off the table.” 

Dropping money on the table, Daichi then takes Chikara’s hand and they walk out, down the street a few blocks to Chikara’s apartment building where after taking two flights of stairs they enter his unit. 

After shoes, jackets, and scarves are removed and put away, Chikara says, “Have a seat, I’ll be right back.”

Daichi obeys, sitting down on the plush couch. Chikara isn’t long in joining him, taking a seat beside him and handing him a beautifully wrapped box. 

“Open it,” he insists. 

“I rather figured that was the point,” Daichi teases, letting out a huff of air when Chikara pokes his side. He pulls on the end of the bow, unraveling it, setting it aside to carefully tear at the paper enduring Chikara calling him a grandpa for his paper saving ways. 

The lid of the box comes off to reveal a black-bound book nestled within red tissue paper. Daichi lifts it out, sets aside the box to make room in his lap and opens the cover. The first page is filled with an image of him and Chikara, their smiles bright as they look into each other’s eyes, seemingly unaware of the camera. 

“That was in ‘the before’ but I think the sentiment is pretty clear,” Chikara says quietly. 

Daichi nods, turning the pages slowly, taking in the images of him and Chikara throughout their years of friendship with their teammates and each other. As he progresses, so does their relationship within the images, more and more of them just the two of them on dates, or just hanging out. There are selfies and cheek kisses, times from when they went on rides at amusement parks and always bought the pictures, both of their birthdays surrounded by friends and family. 

He looks up at Chikara’s face, confused to find a furrowed brow full of worry. “Do… do you like it?” he asks. 

“Like it? I _love_ it Chikara.” Daichi sets the book down on the coffee table, pivoting to lean into Chikara’s space and cups his face a second before their lips touch. 

He hums into the kiss, threading his fingers through short-cropped hair. 

They part with a sigh, foreheads touching, sharing the same air. 

“I love you,” Daichi says, kissing him again. “Thank you for the lovely gift.” He moves back, huffing an embarrassed little laugh. “I got you something, too, but it just seems silly now.” 

“Nothing from you is silly,” Chikara insists, pulling his face back up to his own. 

“Oh? Not even my bad jokes?” 

“Those are bad, not silly,” Chikara teases. 

Daichi chuckles, turning to reach the side table where a small box resides. “Here,” he says, handing it to Chikara. 

Chikara opens it, pulling out an ornate pocket watch. He looks at Daichi, a question in his eyes. 

“That… was my grandfather’s. When he gave it to me, he told me not to waste time, to appreciate every day, every hour, every minute, every second. To enjoy them, whether they go by slow or fast.” He meets his eyes to Chikara’s taking his free hand. “When I was looking into anniversary gift ideas, I read that clocks are a more modern take on the first year gift. And, well, this just jumped out at me. Because I appreciate every moment with you Chikara, even the ones we’re apart because you’re still mine and I’m still yours.” 

“Daichi.” Chikara breathes out his name like it’s precious, leans in to slam his lips against his in an urgent, needful kiss, the pocket watch still clasped in his hand. Daichi pulls him closer, opens to him easily and moans as their tongues dance together. 

“Chocolate and wine be damned, _you’re_ my dessert,” Chikara sighs against his mouth. 

“Who says you can’t have both?” Daichi replies. He stands up, grabbing the bottle, the box of chocolates and Chikara’s hand, leading him towards the bedroom, where they indulge in each other… as if they have all the time in the world. 


End file.
